lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Biel1458/Nylah Charlotte
Character Draft belonging to Biel1458 nylahh.PNG Nylah Fearing.png This blog post is meant solely for the development of Biel1458's entry on the 401st Annual Hunger Games; a female tribute from District Fourteen. 'Information' 'Basic' Name: Nylah Charlotte Age: Fifteen District: Fourteen Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (Chaos implies freedom, adaptability, and flexibility. On the downside, chaos can include recklessness, resentment toward legitimate authority, arbitrary actions, and irresponsibility. Chaotic characters follow their consciences, resent being told what to do, favor new ideas over tradition, and do what they promise if they feel like it.) 'Personality' Nylah has long been viewed as a distrustful rogue. Her very presence radiates an intimidating aura, enough to make those twice her size quiver in their boots. Rumors would often be spread about her before she was sent into the Hunger Games, which put a severe damper on her already lackluster social life. As a result of the frequent veiled hectoring she receives from fellow classmates and coworkers, Nylah has become a rather bitter person who gets ticked off quite easily whenever a person irritates her, and might even threaten to hurt others during an extreme situation. In any situation that does not personally attack her or one of the few people she used to care for, she would usually react with indifference. One does not need to analyze Nylah very thoroughly to tag her as calculating and distant. She possesses a cold heart and an even tougher exterior. This does not necessarily make her a bad person, though. Nylah's harsh demeanor can easily be explained by all the trauma she has been through throughout her life, which forced her to grow up very quickly. From one point in her life, she had to learn how to fend for herself, and during this time, she grew quite wary of other people she came across and became more of a loner. She would rather die than open up and allow someone into her heart, only for her to end up hurt, betrayed, or even dead. 'Physical Description' Eye Color: Hazelnut Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: Light Build: Average Height: 5'8 'Weaponry' Having been forced to learn how to fend for herself at an allarmingly fast rate after she left the District, Nylah faced many disadvantages out in the wilderness and narrowly escaped death a multitude of times. However, one thing running away did teach her was how to use weapons in order to hunt. Relying on hunting and her own schemes and tricks to excel in a world of wilderness, Nylah depended on her individual knife proficiency in order to survive. Using the knowledge she gained from her usual sporting, she can easily treat a tribute as another animal of prey, just waiting to be striked down with a well-timed stab wound. With her calculating mindset, Nylah won't care to show the slighest bit of mercy as she drives a blade across a victim's throat, not because she is a bad person, but because she is perfectly fine with the concept of murder, seeing as that's the main idea of the Hunger Games. She is entirely adept at throwing a dagger as well, but she prefers striking her causalities from up close rather than flinging a blade towards them from a safe distance. She is also capable of using an axe as a secondary weapon, a valuable skill learned from collecting her own firewood from the various birch trees from her district by chopping them down. So if she can cut through hard bark with an axe, she can surely slice through the limbs and bones of the tributes. 'Backstory ' Mary Charlotte was a hardworking woman coming from a lineage of factory workers from District Fourteen. The family was not very well-known, and had always lived in the outskirts of District Fourteen, far away from the genetic engineering labs that failled the District. Due to their safe distance from the labs, they never had to worry about packs of mutts breaking free from confinement and roaming the District. However, that did not mean they were safe. Being a lower class family that barely even got by, Mary's family couldn't afford to live anywhere but in a neighborhood where it was not unusual for murders and robberies to go down every day. Mary was only a twenty-year-old coming back from a day shift when the usual happened. It was not uncommon for women to be targetted in that specific part of the District, but Mary never considered that, one day, she would become the victim of one of the cruel monsters that inhabited the District. She had more important things to worry about, after all. She was aware that her family was slowly starving to death, so she dedicated all her time to working and bringing food to the table. Until her parents died of old age, that is. From that point on, Mary just fended for herself, hopping around the Districts in odd jobs. However, on a cloudy day in early september, a brutal man pinned her down from behind. He was a wanted thief, but Mary didn't know that at the time. On that dim afternoon, Mary was assaulted, and by the time Peacekeepers arrived at the scene, Mary was left broken and the culprit was long gone. Eventually, Mary would come to learn that shocking news awaited her. It turned out that she was expecting a child. These news were not only unexpected, but chaotic, as well. Mary could barely fend for herself, and her parents had died of old ages just a few years back, and she was still learning how to become fully independent. Mary was absolutely terrified and considered putting the child up for adoption as soon as she was done breastfeeding it. However, taking a look at the District's orphanages that were commonly overpopulated and lacked any form of food, Mary could not bring herself to do such a thing. Instead, she chose to press forward, and when she first held the baby, named Nylah, on her arms, any worries she may have had appeared to dissipate. And that gave place to many new worries. Nylah's upbringing was not a healthy one, to say the least. At school, she was oftently ostracized due to her background and lack of wealth, and quickly became an outcast within the halls of the District's school. Nylah was raised in a lowly and dangerous neighborhood, just across from the fence surrounding the District. It was not unusual for wildlife to creep through the gaps of the electrified fence that had been turned off permanently, and occasionally, wild animals would show up in Nylah's home, a small house that was nearly falling apart. Throughout Nylah's childhood, her mother would often hop around the district in odd, low-paid jobs, but remained unemployed throughout most of Nylah's life. Nylah knew her mother was a hardworking woman that had been through way too much, but opportunities just didn't seem to show at their home district. As Nylah entered her teenage years, her sence of perception had begun to increase, and she quickly came to the realization that Mary and herself were slowly starving to death. This prompted Nylah to wander around the District and get herself involved in a multitude of illegal activities, such as trespassing to hunt and sell the animals she managed to put down, or going as far as getting herself involved in the traffic of many illegal substances. This caused Nylah to become a hardened and colder version of herself, that was able to see through people's lies and fend for herself. Soon, more food began to show up at the Charlottes' table, and although Mary knew the source of the money Nylah was making could not be good, she kept quiet, because she knew that it was either accepting their reality or allowing herself and her daughter to starve to death. Still, she wanted to help out as much as she could, so she would often walk around the District looking for jobs. One day, Mary left their house searching for a job and simply didn't come home that night. With the high rate of criminal activity within her part of the district, it wasn't hard for Nylah to figure out what happened. Despite her cold nature, her mother was the only person Nylah ever cared for, so she chose to wait for her mother a whole week before taking any action. As weeks became a full month, Nylah came to the realization that her mother simply wasn't coming back, and it wouldn't be long before authorities decided to throw Nylah into one of the overpopulated orphanages of the district. Keeping this in mind and taking into consideration the lack of nourishment in the district, Nylah made the hard decision to cross the fence, only this time, she would leave the district without ever looking back, taking a small supply of food and water with her, as well as a few spare layers of clothing and an axe. Nylah did not expect to excel at the wild, and knew she would have to come back eventually. But she got lucky. She ran into an abandoned cabin within her first few days in the woods, and after thorough exploration of the perimeter she was able to locate a small pond she could obtain water from. The next step was putting her knowledges of hunting into practice. All in all, Nylah adapted pretty quickly. She sharpened rocks into knives and turned them into deadly throwing weapons. As it turned out, she had more food than ever before, and began gaining weight very quickly, differing from her staggeringly thin state from a few months ago. It had been one year since she left for the woods when the war broke out and patrolling peacekeepers ran into her abode in the woods while searching for rebels, taking her with them and forcing her to partake in the 401st Hunger Games. Category:Blog posts